The Not So Princess & The Rouge
by darkgirl11
Summary: Suigetsu is known for being the "princess" of Kirigakure, wearing a dress and everything, despite being a boy. Sasuke is known as a rouge ninja who works as Orochimaru's right hand man. Orochimaru wants to start a war and to have an heir but to make it happen, he needs Suigetsu so makes Sasuke kidnap the "princess." Yet, love can blossom in the most unusual places. Sasusui


_The Not So Princess &amp; The Rouge_

**Summary: Suigetsu is known for being the "princess" of Kirigakure, despite being a boy. Sasuke is known as a rouge ninja who works as Orochimaru's right hand man. Orochimaru wants to start a war and to have an heir but to make it happen, he makes Sasuke kidnap the "princess." Love can blossom in the most unusual places. Sasusui**

The Not So Princess &amp; The Rouge

Suigetsu was all too familiar with dresses and bows. He always had to wear them too, even though everyone knew he was a boy. Kirigakure was a weird country, at least, to Suigetsu it was since no other country made it a law to have the oldest son be brought up as the prince and whoever was born second was brought up as the princess. It didn't matter if the second born was a boy or a girl, either way you were the princess.

The king of Kirigakure was not even Suigetsu's father, rather his uncle, Kisame Hosigaki. Suigetsu's father died in the war many years back and had advised Kisame to rule the village until Mangetsu, Suigetsu's brother, was deemed ready. Mangetsu had already told Kisame he can rule the village until he wants to step down since he wanted to see how to run the village right before he did so himself.

Mangetsu was twenty while Suigetsu was eighteen, both vowing to eliminate the law that the second born would always be the princess. Though Mangetsu found it rather funny to see his little brother in a dress all the time, he knew it wasn't fair for him to be stuck in a dress for eighteen years. Kisame found it hilarious and couldn't help but crack a joke every time he saw Suigetsu.

Despite wearing a dress, Suigetsu trained with Mangetsu in the art of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu so he could protect himself. When people would ask Suigetsu why he wanted to train and fight, he would always show off his sharp teeth with a grin as he answered them, "Just because I'm stuck in a dress, that doesn't mean I can't still be a boy." Mangetsu respected him for that.

Suigetsu had two friends who worked in the palace, Juugo and Karin. Juugo suffered from multiple personality disorder but was getting help for it, thanks to Suigetsu. Karin was the most fun to annoy, they shared a unique brother/sister bond that was comforting to be around. They both were allowed to stay in the palace, seeing as how they were the best and most trusted workers to the royal family.

Now, what often got Suigetsu mad was the fact that Mangetsu could leave the palace without a body guard but he always needed an escort. Just because he had to wear a dress that didn't mean he had to be treated like a girl. Suigetsu desperately wanted to be a part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist with his brother, but since he was treated as a fragile being, he was kept from joining.

Mangetsu held a spot open for his brother, even though he didn't know it. All the swordsmen had seen Suigetsu in action and were practically begging Kisame to get rid of the law so that he could join them. Kisame honestly was trying to get rid of it, but removing a law in Kirigakure always took years. Suigetsu was afraid the swordsmen would all die before he would be able to join.

The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were an elite group of swordsmen who were only called upon during times of desperate measures. They were the last resort if something was going downhill in the village. No one dared to mess with them and if they did, they wouldn't leave in one piece or leave at all. Most of the swordsmen, especially Mangetsu, had a bad habit of cutting up their opponents.

But anyways, it was brand new day and the sun was shining for some reason today. Suigetsu heard a knock on his door and groaned as he heard Karin's voice screeching, "Wake up, Suigetsu! You have to make your appearance around the village with your brother!" She heard him groaning then she heard him pretending to cry but it didn't last long because he started laughing at his failed fake cry.

"You're such a freak, Sui…"

After a few minutes, Karin barged in to see Suigetsu struggling to put on his dress. As she helped the dysfunctional teen, Juugo came in with a bottle of water for the "princess." Once his dress was on, he muttered his thanks to both of them and sipped the water as Karin combed his silky white hair. She put in a purple bow near his face to keep part of his bangs out of the way before handing him his long white gloves and putting mascara on him.

He growled at the sight of him looking like a girl in the mirror while Karin and Juugo fought back their giggles. To add some more color, Karin gave him some purple lipstick as well to match his eyes, bow, and dress. He glared at his reflection, and didn't even turn around when he heard his brother comment, "You know, if you glare at it some more I think you'll burn a hole through your mirror."

"Come on, Sui, put your heels on and let's go."

"Fuck heels."

"Suigetsu, now."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly put on his white heels, grumbling about how much he hated being a princess. Once the heels were on, he was about to storm out but he felt a strong hand grab his arm. He let out a deep breath before turning and coming face to face with Juugo. The orange haired man gave him a stern look before saying with a slight smile, "Behave, Suigetsu, and maybe I'll bake you some cookies."

Suigetsu couldn't help but smile at that and nodded at his friend, thankful he had Juugo to help keep him, somewhat, sane. Mangetsu held out his arm for his little brother to take. Suigetsu looked at it before sighing and taking his brother's arm and being walked to the carriage. Mangetsu helped his brother in before sitting across from him by the window.

Mangetsu looked at his brother before giving him their famous sharp toothed grin. Suigetsu gave him a confused look before asking, "What the hell are you grinning at, Mangetsu?" The prince softened his grin to a smile before he answered, "Nothing, Sui, it's just that you look absolutely beautiful is all."

The younger male gave him a skeptical look before replying, "I can't tell if you're saying that to be nice or to be a dick. Knowing you, you could be doing both." As the carriage started to get pulled into town, Mangetsu gave a look of fake hurt before he gasp, "Why, Suigetsu, I can't believe you would think so lowly of me! My own brother!"

He rolled his eyes at his older brother, what a faker. As they paraded through the town, they would smile and wave at all the citizens. Kirigakure wasn't known for being the nicest village, but the sun was out and everybody loves to see the royal family out and about. Mangetsu could make all the ladies faint just by smiling at them and Suigetsu could make all the men whistle and holler at him just by breathing.

Just then, Mangetsu caught the glimpse of a shady figure hiding in the fog-filled forest surrounding the village. Suigetsu, noticing the change in his brother's attitude and mood, looked over to see a figure watching in the forest. Mangetsu whispered to himself, "Stop the carriage…" Before Suigetsu could ask what his brother just said, Mangetsu shouted, "Stop the carriage!"

Everything went silent as the carriage stopped and Mangetsu jumped out of it. His usually gentle and calm face held an expression of anger. Suigetsu jumped out after him before asking, "Are we going to go after him? We can't let him get away." Mangetsu refused to look at his brother as he commanded, "Take the princess back to the palace. I'll handle this."

Before Suigetsu could even protest, he felt two strong pairs of arms grab him and pull him back into the carriage. Suigetsu yelled to be released as he watched his brother run into the forest after the now fleeing figure. The "princess" could do nothing more than watch as the carriage was pulled away from his brother, who had his sword out and was ready to kill whoever was stalking the village.

That had happened hours ago, and it was getting dark now. Suigetsu had locked himself in his room, refusing to let anyone see him, even Juugo. The white haired teen was sitting on the floor near the balcony, not wanting to stand out there since it had started to rain. If anything, Suigetsu was frustrated and upset. His own brother had called him a princess so to him, it stung.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He ignored the knocker, focusing back on the rain. Before he could say anything, the door was kicked down and Mangetsu walked in. He tried to sound firm as he stated, "Suigetsu, you cannot lock yourself in your room. You-" He was cut off by a soft, broken voice saying, "You called me princess."

"Of course I did, Sui, you're-"

"You called me princess."

Now Mangetsu had understood why Suigetsu had locked himself away in his room. He felt like such a terrible person and brother now, he didn't mean to call him a princess. But just as he was going to apologize, his little brother stood up and walked over to him, his head down the whole time.

When he lifted his head up, tears and mascara were pouring down his face. Mangetsu was going to wipe the tears away when Suigetsu slapped the hand away, "Don't… don't touch me. I wouldn't have cared much if you used my name but you used _that_ word. And what's worse, they _listened_ to you. They picked me up and carried me away like I was some dainty little _princess!_ Do you know what that does to me? How it makes me feel?"

Mangetsu let out a sigh before looking down, "Like I lowered your self-esteem and thought lower of you?" Suigetsu nodded before allowing his brother to finally wipe the tears away. He wrapped his arms around his little brother before allowing him to cry into his shoulder. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Mangetsu and just let it all out. It hurt when his brother called him a princess, it honestly did but he could never stay mad at Mangetsu for long.

Suigetsu felt a kiss on the top of his head, helping him calm down. Mangetsu hummed a little bit to calm his little brother down before the sobs stopped racking the other male. Mangetsu whispered into the white locks of his brother, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'll never call you a princess in front of everyone again, okay? I'm so sorry, Sui, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, little brother."

The younger male pulled away so he could look into those similar purple eyes and smile. A similar smile was returned as Suigetsu replied, "I forgive you and I guess I love you, too." But then, a thought popped into Suigetsu's head, "Mangetsu! Who was that in the forest? Did you catch him? You have to, I know you did!"

"Sui… that was Orochimaru."

"W-what was he doing here? Did you catch him?"

"He slipped away… our ninja army is searching for him now."

"Why is he here of all places?"

"I don't know," He began, "but you are not allowed out of the palace, do you understand me? I'm not doing this to treat you like a princess, Kisame has given us strict orders to stay in the palace, both of us. But if the Seven Ninja Swordsmen are called into action, I need to know that you'll be safe here. You know where to hide, right? You know the passageways, right, Suigetsu?"

The older male was met with nods every time he asked a question. Mangetsu gave a sigh of relief before stating, "I want you with Karin and Juugo at all times, understand?" Suigetsu knew better than to disobey his brother when he was giving a command, especially now that he knew that Orochimaru was sneaking around the village.

Mangetsu let out another sigh before he felt two arms wrap around his middle. He looked down to see Suigetsu hugging him saying, "Stop worrying so much, okay? You know I'm going to be fine. I have you to protect me no matter what…" Big, bright purple eyes stared into Mangetsu's own, "Don't I, big brother?"

"Of course, little brother."

The brother smiled at each other, sharp teeth miming both of their smiles. There was a knock on the wall, causing both of them to turn to see Juugo and Karin standing there. Juugo smiled at the brotherly moment before changing his expression to one more serious as he said, "Mangetsu, you're needed by Kisame. Orochimaru is on the move and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen may be called into action."

The prince nodded, gave Suigetsu's head a quick kiss before running out. Suigetsu sighed and flopped down on the bed, his friends following in suit. He let out a dramatically loud groan before getting playfully hit in the stomach by Karin, "Stop it, Suigetsu, someone's going to think you're having an orgasm."

A smirk appeared on his face as he let out loud moans, making sure everyone could hear them down the halls. Juugo's face flushed with embarrassment while Karin struggled to contain her laughter as someone called, "Do you need any help down there?" Suigetsu moaned back with a smirk, "Oh, yes, please! I need a big strong man to come down on me and show me a good time!"

There was the sound of a vase breaking after that, causing the three friends to burst out into a fit of laughter. That was always how the three of them had fun, they would go around the palace causing trouble and tormenting everyone else. Juugo would always get embarrassed but that's because he was always too innocent for his own good. Karin and Suigetsu, when they got along, could make a party even when it was just the two of them.

On the other side of the palace, Kisame and Mangetsu were discussing what their next move would be. Orochimaru was plotting something against the village, they knew that much, but they didn't know when he would strike or if the Seven Ninja Swordsmen needed to be called into action. Kisame grabbed his bandaged covered sword and slammed it into the floor as he stated, "If even one part of this village is touched by those disgusting finger of his, Mangetsu, I want you to go."

He nodded at his uncle, getting himself ready for battle. Kisame walked over to the window, frowning at the sight of all the rain pouring and the town looking empty. Kisame continued to look out the window as he questioned, "Is Suigetsu safe? You have made sure he understands what is expected of him and he knows what he must do if the palace is broken into or under attack?"

Mangetsu put his Kirigakure headband on his forehead before answering, "Yes, Kisame, he understands what is expected of him." Kisame let out a sigh before feeling Mangetsu's cold hand on his shoulder. He glanced at Mangetsu's reflection in the window as his nephew promised, "He will be safe. I won't let anything happen to him, even if it means I must die. I won't let Orochimaru lay a hand on him."

"I can say the same, Mangetsu."

Before Mangetsu could say anything, the lights started to flicker and the next thing they knew, explosions were going off all over the place. Mangetsu ran to sound the alarm for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen when pink crystals shot out from the ground, blocking him from calling the other six ninja into action. Kisame grabbed his sword and chopped through the crystal, allowing Mangetsu to sound the alarm.

An creepy snake-like voice stated, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Kisame…" The lights went out again but when they came back on, Orochimaru was standing before them with a woman by his side. The long haired man looked around the room before he said with a twisted smile, "Guren and I were only here to ask for someone to come and play. There was no reason to call the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Mangetsu."

Mangetsu, trying to play it dumb, asked curiously, "What are you talking about? Who did you come here for?" The pale man licked his lips with his long tongue before he answered with a smirk, "Why, your delectable little brother, Suigetsu. Now, where is he, Mangetsu? I saw him earlier in that purple little dress. I want to play with him."

"You aren't going to touch him, Orochimaru!"

"Oh, but I will. Sasuke Uchiha is already after him as we speak."

"S-Sasuke? Why would he agree to help the likes of you!"

"I'm paying him quite a deal of money for Suigetsu."

Kisame stabbed his sword into the ground as he said with a grin, "Well, that's too bad you'll have wasted your money. Not even Itachi himself could find Suigetsu in this palace." Guren smirked and spoke for her leader, "You two are more foolish than I thought. Itachi's eyes are old, he's practically going blind, isn't he, Kisame? Sasuke's eyes are much younger than Itachi's so it's only a matter of time before we have Suigetsu."

Speaking of Suigetsu, Juugo had a feeling something wasn't right so he took Karin and Suigetsu and fled into a secret passage way that would lead them to the carriages in case they needed to make a quick getaway. Juugo locked Suigetsu in one of the carriages while he and Karin guarded it from the outside. The red haired girl caught a glimpse of two red eyes before she fell to the floor.

"Karin!" cried Suigetsu before he broke down the carriage door and grabbed his friend. Juugo jumped in front of them, ready to protect them from whatever was in there with them. As Suigetsu tried to get Karin to wake up, they heard an emotionless voice echo in the room, "It's pointless. She's trapped in my genjustu. She won't be waking up anytime soon. Just come with me, Suigetsu, and you can make life easier for this guy."

Juugo growled, "I won't let you get Suigetsu! Not without a fight!" Two red eyes appeared again, causing Juugo to collapse as well. Suigetsu placed Karin down before rushing to Juugo, checking to see if he was okay. He tried to shake Juugo awake but it was no use, he was trapped in a genjustu and he couldn't wake the taller man up. He looked up in time to see those red eyes staring down at him, emitting a gasp from Suigetsu.

Suigetsu stood up and backed up until he felt the cold carriage behind him through the dress. The male walked over to him and pulled out a sword, trying to intimidate the "princess." Suigetsu knew what he was doing, but decided to play along anyways to use it to his advantage so he could make his escape. The man got closer to him but then stopped when the moonlight managed to shine on his face through the darkness and the rain.

He had never seen someone so utterly beautiful before. He never cared about the way someone looked until he saw Suigetsu. His white hair looked so soft and that bow matched his eyes gave him such an innocent look. That skin looked so smooth and those sharp teeth just interested him so much. The purple dress showed off his perfect figure and just everything about Suigetsu drew the man in.

"W-What's your name?" stammered Suigetsu.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, miss, I won't hurt you. It's not a part of my mission to harm you."

Suigetsu's eye twitched after hearing the word 'miss' before he repeated, "Miss?" Sasuke nodded back as if it was simple. Suigetsu let out a sigh of frustration before he explained slightly annoyed, "Look, you must be new around here or something, but uh, I'm a boy. Sure, I am in a dress and I'm the 'princess' of this village but I am one hundred percent a boy. Trust me on that."

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change, it didn't matter if he was a boy, he was still beautiful. Sasuke made the move to grab Suigetsu, only to get kicked across the room. He shook his head, so he was a boy and he was trained in ninjutsu. He went to grab his sword, only to find that he had dropped it during the fall. Suigetsu picked it up and admired the blade before complaining, "This sword is too little but I guess it will have to do."

The Uchiha pulled out a kunai before running at the "princess." After going at it for a while, Sasuke jumped back and complimented the other with a slight smirk on his face, "You're not bad. If I wasn't supposed to capture you I would take you along with me, you know." Suigetsu gave him a smirk of his own, sharp teeth showing as he snickered, "Is that your way of flirting with me?"

Sasuke chuckled before going head to head with Suigetsu again, "Wasn't it obvious I was flirting with you since the moment I laid eyes on you?" The white haired teen kicked him back before rolling his eyes, "Yeah, cause putting my friends in genjustus and trying to slice at me with a sword is a good way of flirting with someone! How many lovers you get with that kind of approach?"

"None."

"I wonder why!"

Well, Sasuke would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy this guy's company. He was feisty and definitely far from being dainty like a princess. It was such a shame that Orochimaru was going to either rape or kill the "princess" after Sasuke handed him over. Sasuke knew that by capturing Suigetsu, an all-out war would happen and he couldn't wait to be a part of all of that killing.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of Suigetsu putting the sword in his mouth and making hand signs, "Water style: bury crow hat child justu!" Using the rainwater, Suigetsu was enveloped into a mass of water that looked like a demon fish. The water mass moved out into the town and knocked some of Orochimaru's followers back into the forest.

Where Mangetsu and Kisame were fighting, they could see Suigetsu inside the demon fish, fighting someone who possessed lightning style. Mangetsu grit his teeth, he knew Suigetsu wouldn't be able to last long against someone who could use lightning. Kisame noticed to but just as he was going to go help, Orochimaru sent a snake out and had it wrap itself around the king.

"Mangetsu! Go save Suigetsu! I'll be fine!"

He nodded and preformed hand signs before shooting water at the two, giving him enough time to jump out the window and run towards his brother. Just as Mangetsu got to his brother, he watched as lightning coursed through the water mass and exploded. Mangetsu ran to catch him, only to get met with Sasuke's chidori. Mangetsu dropped to the ground and watched as Suigetsu was caught by the Uchiha.

Mangetsu struggled to get on his feet and when he did, he pulled out a kunai and got in a shaky fighting stance. He could see his brother struggling against his captor and just knew he had to get him back. But what he wasn't expecting was a chidori to the back, causing him to drop the kunai and fall to the ground. Suigetsu watched the clone of Sasuke hit his brother and that's when he screamed and thrashed about, "MANGETSU!"

The prince fought to get back up but his body would not cooperate so he had to lay there and watch as his little brother was taken from him, calling his name. Mangetsu felt tears spill from his eyes, he had let his little brother down. He promised Kisame and him he would keep Suigetsu safe. He promised himself that he would protect him. He clenched his fists, "Damn it…"

Darkness clouded his vision as he saw the faces of the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen crowd around him. When he woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed in the palace. Karin and Juugo were awake and beside him, Karin looked furious while Juugo looked utterly unhappy. Kisame walked in, slightly limping but otherwise he looked okay. He walked over to Mangetsu but was unable to say anything, he just had a sad look in his eyes.

"It was all my fault. I couldn't save him."

Everyone looked at Mangetsu, his shoulders were shaking as he kept going, "I promised him I would save him. I couldn't protect my little brother. Kisame, he was counting on me. That look in his eyes… he needed me! I've never seen him look so scared in his life and I just watched him get taken away. I should have seen it coming! I should have known there was a clone behind me! I should have protected him better… he's the only brother I have and I let him get taken…"

Juugo refused to look at anyone as he spoke, "It's my fault too. It was my job to keep him safe, Karin as well. We're all to blame for Suigetsu being taken…" Red eyes flashed at Mangetsu, "But that doesn't mean we just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves. We all need to rest up and save him. He's counting on us now more than ever so we need to rescue him before it's too late."

When Suigetsu awoke, he found himself tied to a tree in the forest. He looked around and sighed, Sasuke was nowhere in sight and he was getting hungry. As if on cue, Sasuke appeared before him and held out an apple. Suigetsu looked at the apple before looking back up at Sasuke quizzically, "Well, don't expect me to eat it out of your hand. I may have sharp teeth like some kind of animal but that doesn't mean I act like one all the time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down in front of the other male and then pulling out a kunai to cut the apple. Sasuke took a piece of the cut up apple and shoved it in Suigetsu's face. The white haired teen sighed before taking the apple into his mouth. He watched as Sasuke ate a piece for himself before swallowing the apple in his mouth.

"You know, for someone who works for Orochimaru, you're pretty nice."

"Don't get used to it."

"Come on, don't try to act all emotionless with me."

"Hn."

Sasuke fed him another piece of the apple and fed himself after. Once Suigetsu swallowed he asked, "Where are you from?" Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye before he looked away and answered, "Konoha." Suigetsu nodded before asking another question, "Got any family there? Friends? Lover?"

He shoved another piece of apple into the "princess's" face, who gladly ate it, before answering, "I only have a brother now, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi murdered my clan when I was younger but all is forgiven now since I know the truth. I left all my friends behind when I joined Orochimaru to gain power. I never had a desire for a lover, even though two of them chased after me for years."

Suigetsu gushed with fake emotion, "Oh, Sasuke, you're so hot and stoic! I just want to make so many emotionless babies with you! Oh, Sasuke! He's so romantic and dreamy, oh!" Sasuke smirked before shoving a piece of apple into his captive's mouth to shut him up. The raven stood up and whispered in Suigetsu's ear, "The only babies you'll be making are ones with Orochimaru."

Sasuke actually chuckled when he heard Suigetsu choke on the apple. He managed to swallow the apple before he thrashed around yelling dramatically, "That's disgusting! Do you even know how _old_ that guy is?! Ain't nobody want those saggy balls near them! I don't want little snakes trying to slither out of me, ew! I can't even eat anymore, thank you, Sasuke, thank you so much, you asshole!"

"Aw, you're welcome, babe."

A blush appeared on Suigetsu's face as he hissed, "Shut up!" Sasuke watched Suigetsu, this little "princess" was amusing to him. Yet, he needed to get a move on and to be honest, Sasuke was actually pretty lost. Sasuke took out a pair of handcuffs and locked one on Suigetsu's right wrist and the other was locked on his own left wrist. He cut through the binds and stated, "Don't try to pull on the handcuffs or you'll feel a bit of a shock."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and walked beside the raven before asking, "Where are we going anyways?" Sasuke looked forward and replied with a straight face, "I don't have the slightest idea." The "princess" looked at him in shock before questioning again, "How do you just not know where you're going? Haven't you done this before or is this your first day on the job or something?"

He was answered with a shrug, "I don't come around Kirigakure much. I'm hoping we'll run into someone while we're walking so they can give me some directions." Suigetsu sighed for the both of them but looked over at the rouge ninja with a slight smirk, "Well, at least I finally met a guy who isn't afraid to ask for directions, eh, Sasuke?"

The raven rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile that crept onto his face. As they kept walking, they continued to talk and get to know each other more. Sasuke would never truly admit it, but he was starting to catch some feelings for Suigetsu but little did he know, the "princess" felt the same way about him. When they finally reached a town, it was getting dark out.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke?"

He looked over at his captive, eyes widening a bit as he saw a blush appear on the other's face. Suigetsu looked anywhere but Sasuke's eyes as he asked shyly, "I know I'm your prisoner and all but I… could we maybe go out and have fun around here before you take me to Orochimaru? I… I just want to be able to live one night and have some fun with people, you know, before I die or lose my virginity to an old man."

Sasuke looked him up and down, he was so obviously nervous and scared to make such a request. Sasuke sighed, God, was he a sucker for that face and those purple eyes. He pulled on the handcuff, causing Suigetsu to walk forward with him. Before he could ask the raven where they were going, he felt a cold finger touch his lips. Sasuke didn't even look at him as he stated, "Just trust me."

Deciding not to argue with him, Suigetsu nodded and felt the finger remove itself from his lips. After a while of walking around the town, they stopped in front of a building that was blaring loud music with lights of brilliant colors flashing around inside. Suigetsu's face lit up like a Christmas tree before he dragged Sasuke over to the door, which was blocked by a large, muscular man.

Clearly, this man wasn't going to let just anyone in but Suigetsu was determined to get in. Suigetsu sauntered over to the man and batted his long eyelashes at the man as he asked, "Won't you please let us in?" The man lifted an eyebrow before he bit his lip to keep from moaning at the feeling of Suigetsu grinding on him while moaning, "I could make you feel so good you know, even better than this."

"All you have to do is let us in, big guy."

Sasuke was amazed, the man was letting them in! Suigetsu blew the man a kiss as the two of them walked inside, the door being closed behind them. Suigetsu grinned at the sight of people jumping up and down while lights of different colors were flashing everywhere. He looked at his cuffed wrist before asking, "Can you take the handcuffs off, please? I want to dance, Sasuke, please."

He looked at the handcuff before looking back into those purple eyes. He knew he shouldn't unlock them, he had a mission to complete after all and going out partying with your prisoner was not something you were supposed to do. He was bending the rules as it was, he couldn't just release him. Just as he was about to deny him of his request, he heard the familiar words, "Just trust me."

"… fine."

Suigetsu grinned again as he felt the cool metal get removed from his wrist. The white haired teen grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out onto the dance floor. For someone who claimed they didn't get out much, Suigetsu sure knew how to dance. Sasuke was never really a dancer so he just stood there with a small smile on his face as a song Suigetsu loved came on in the building.

_I really wanna stop,_

_But I just got the taste for it._

_I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon._

_So, honey, hold my hand,_

_You like making me wait for it._

_I feel like I could die walking up to the room._

_Oh, yeah…_

The music wasn't that intense yet but that didn't stop Suigetsu from dancing around the Uchiha. He shook his head at the sight of his captive dancing around him and mouthing the words to the song. Suigetsu had such a light and energetic aura to him that caused everyone around them to get into the dancing mood as well. _God, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ thought Sasuke with a small smile.

_Late night watching television, _

_But how'd we get in this position?_

_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love,_

_But I need to tell you something…_

More and more people were joining them on the dancefloor, causing Suigetsu to laugh and giggle as he was bumped into by other people around him. Sasuke couldn't fight that feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he watched the "princess" dance around with a real smile on his face. But then, someone bumped into Suigetsu enough to send him into Sasuke and that's when the chorus came on and the world around them seemed to move in slow motion as they looked into each other's eyes:

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head,_

_When we're outta touch, outta touch._

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

But then the speed of the music changed and they were brought out of their trance. Suigetsu blushed as Sasuke helped him get back on his feet. The "princess" gave a shy smile before trying to pretend they didn't just have that moment. Sasuke, on the other hand, just smirked back at him, knowing that they just had that moment and he wasn't going to try to ignore it at all.

_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation,_

_All I wanna do is get into your head._

_Yeah, we could stay alone,_

_You and me and this temptation._

_Sipping on your lips hanging on by a thread, baby…_

The blush on Suigetsu's face refused to disappear, he couldn't help but keep thinking about what just happened. They were so close to each other, their faces were only a few inches apart! Sasuke was so pleased by the fact that he knew Suigetsu was still thinking about it. He rolled his eyes as he saw Suigetsu try to dance it off. Why was he trying to play it off?

_Late night watching television, _

_But how'd we get in this position?_

_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love, no,_

_But I need to tell you something…_

Sasuke was sick of Suigetsu almost avoiding him so he grabbed the "princess" by his waist and pulled him to him so he just had to look at him. Suigetsu gasped at the sudden movement and found himself frozen in time with Sasuke again. He could hardly breathe, everything was moving so slow to the two of them. All they could register was the chorus was on and the other was there with them.

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head,_

_When we're outta touch, outta touch._

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

Suigetsu gasped at the feeling of Sasuke caressing his cheek before fixing his purple bow. His blush darkened, causing him to look away. Sasuke smirked at what he could do to Suigetsu at the littlest things. He put a finger under the smaller male's chin, forcing Suigetsu to look at him as he said with a warm smile, "You look absolutely beautiful when you blush like that, Suigetsu."

_Who gave you eyes like that,_

_Said you could keep them?_

_I don't know how to act,_

_Or if I should believe in._

_I'm running outta time,_

_Going outta my mind._

_I need to tell you something, yeah, _

_I need to tell you something, yeah!_

Purple eyes widened at what Sasuke had just said, does that mean Sasuke had feelings for him? He must have feelings for him, right? I mean, he did still have a hand on his waist so he must have liked him, right? All these thoughts were going through Suigetsu's head and while he was thinking, Sasuke was just sitting back and admiring the white haired beauty standing before him.

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head,_

_When we're outta touch, _

_When we're outta touch._

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

That was it! Suigetsu looked at the ninja in front of him with determined eyes, he was going to kiss him whether he liked it or not! Sasuke gasped as he felt two arms wrap around his neck, they almost felt afraid to him, as if Suigetsu was expecting to get brushed off or knocked away but Sasuke had no intention of doing so.

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

_Yeah, I need to tell you something!_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, _

_And I want you, _

_Do you want me?_

_Do you want me, too?_

Just as they closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss, Suigetsu was yanked from the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and when he saw a man running out with Suigetsu, he growled and chased after them. The man was going to run into the forest with the white haired teen when Sasuke appeared in front of him. The raven glared at him as he demanded emotionlessly, "Put him down, _now_. He doesn't belong to you."

"Is this your boyfriend or something?" He asked Suigetsu.

"I'd go with the or something part."

"Then why don't you tell him to leave so we can have some fun?"

"I'd rather get fucked by Orochimaru than go with you."

Sasuke smirked at the comment before he actually laughed when the man dropped Suigetsu on the ground and walked away. Suigetsu growled before he got up, grabbed Sasuke's sword and chased after the man yelling, "Get your ugly ass back here! Nobody drops me and gets away with it! Ay! Get back here you son of a bitch!"

"Look," the man started, "you're a beautiful girl and all but-" Suigetsu's eye twitched after he heard the word girl. Suigetsu took a deep breath before hissing, "I'm _not_ a girl! You want to feel my dick to know I have one?!" The stranger backed away slowly before asking, "Are you some sort of transvestite or something? Why are you in a dress? Are you gender confused or something?"

Suigetsu tightened his grip on the sword before slicing the man's arm off. The man screamed in pain before he felt his leg get chopped off, falling to the ground. Suigetsu bent down to his level and said with a devilish smirk, "You still want to take me out of here? I've got this nasty habit of cutting off body parts when I kill someone… by the way…" Suigetsu chopped off the man's other arm and leg before whispering in his ear, "I'm a princess, bitch."

Sasuke watched in awe as Suigetsu stabbed the man in the heart, finally killing him. Sasuke was almost stuck in a trace as he watched the "princess" get up and grin back at him. In the moonlight, Suigetsu looked absolutely stunning and the blood on his face just made him look that much more desirable to the raven, in a twisted way. Suigetsu walked over to him and handed him his sword back, asking the other, "What are you staring at?"

"Someone wonderful." Sasuke said almost inaudibly.

Fortunately for Sasuke, Suigetsu didn't hear what he said. Suigetsu shrugged and walked past Sasuke and over to the edge of the forest before stopping. He took a deep breath, trying to reassure himself he could ask without looking back, "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you have a mission you have to complete? I'm ready to go, Sasuke."

The raven stood there, astonished that Suigetsu would be so willing to go with him to Orochimaru. Part of him desperately wanted to tell Suigetsu to run, to just let him go back to Kirigakure so he could live a normal life but he knew he couldn't. Orochimaru paid him and was counting on him to bring Suigetsu to him so he could use him to start a war and so he could be the snake man's sex slave to bring him an heir.

He gulped before regaining his composure and walking up to the other male. Suigetsu looked forward as he stated, "When that guy took me, I overheard someone talking about seeing Orochimaru in Otogakure. That must be where he's hiding and I know how to get there from here so I'll lead the way. Let's get moving, Sasuke. If we start now, we can get there by sunrise or afternoon, at the latest."

"Why are you helping me take you to Orochimaru?"

"You have a mission to complete, don't you?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Don't tell me you actually enjoy my company now, Sasuke." A smirk appeared on his face.

The white haired teen entered the forest, causing Sasuke to chase after him. They didn't say a word to each other as they walked to Otogakure, not truly sure what to say to each other. Sasuke was trying to wrap his brain around why Suigetsu would help him. He should have ran back home while he had the chance. Sasuke would have let him go… wouldn't he?

Suigetsu looked emotionless on the outside, but on the inside he was terrified. He was basically handing himself over to Orochimaru and he didn't even know why he was helping Sasuke himself. He should have ran as soon as the handcuff was taken off but he didn't. He couldn't do that to Sasuke. Who knows what Orochimaru would have done to the raven if he came to the snake man empty handed.

The two made it to Orochimaru's hideout by noon, both taking in the sight of it. Sasuke felt a hand grab his and looked down to see Suigetsu's hand in his. The Uchiha looked at the teen, his face was unreadable as he continued to look forward. Sasuke gave the hand a squeeze before leading him inside. The halls were dark, causing Suigetsu to stick close to the other as they made their way to Orochimaru's dorm.

When they reached their destination, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Suigetsu's thin waist, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he felt two arms wrap around his neck to return the hug. When they pulled away, tears were filling those purple eyes Sasuke had come to love. Suigetsu's shoulder shook as the Uchiha asked softly, "Why would you help me? Why would you do this to yourself?"

The door opened and they both could see two snake eyes looking back at them from the darkness. Suigetsu walked over to the doors before stopping and turning to Sasuke, his back facing Orochimaru's approaching hungry eyes. He closed his eyes, tears flowing down his face, and grinned as he answered, "Sometimes, people do pretty stupid shit for the ones they love."

Before Sasuke could reach forward and grab him, the "princess" was grabbed and pulled back into the darkness, that sharp tooth grin never leaving his face. The doors shut and locked, leaving Sasuke clutching the closed doors. Just as he was going to break the doors down, he was hit on the back of the head and uneasily welcomed the darkness clouding his vision.

When Sasuke woke up, he felt water hitting his face. He sat up and looked around, he appeared to be near a village because he could see houses and he could hear voices. He stood up and walked over to the village, everyone seemed to not know who he was as he walked through the streets. Rain was pouring down on him, causing him to think about those tears that were falling down Suigetsu's sweet face. He sighed as he heard a sad song play on a radio, not helping his sad state.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

Sasuke's heart ached as he listened to the lyrics of the song. He should have let Suigetsu go when he had the chance. God, Suigetsu loved him and he still handed him over to Orochimaru. He could have dealt with whatever punishment the snake man had in store for his failure and just thinking about Suigetsu suffering by the hands of that man made him sick to his core. Suigetsu was to be treated like a princess, not someone's sex slave.

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again._

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true,_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find…._

Would Suigetsu still love him after this? _No,_ he thought, _he would never love you… not after you just let him go. I should have let him go when I had the chance. I should have told him to run away while he could… this is all my fault… I don't deserve him and I never will… he's an angel and I… someone like me doesn't deserve an angel like him…_

_This is not what I intended,_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._

Sasuke looked up, letting the water hit his face and run down his skin. He gazed into the foggy sky, nothing he did felt right without Suigetsu. He stopped walking, he didn't want to go anywhere without Suigetsu. He didn't like the silence anymore. He needed to hear that voice cursing at the littlest things. He needed to see those purple eyes, shining like stars in the night sky. He needed Suigetsu.

_Oh, but hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again._

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true,_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_It's impossible…_

He had to do something to get him back, but he couldn't do it alone. He knew what he had to do but it wasn't going to be easy. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was gone. He was sprinting through the forest faster than ever before. When he got to his destination, his eyes widened in shock. Kirigakure looked miserable. Everything was dull and depressing from the people to the river.

He slipped into the palace and was about to try to look for anyone when he felt a bandage covered blade poke him in the back. He turned and looked back at Kisame with dull onyx eyes, clearly not in the mood for any games. Mangetsu, Karin, and Juugo came running over to the two and instantly shot Sasuke looks of disgust, angry he had the nerve to come back after kidnapping Suigetsu.

Mangetsu was about to attack him when Kisame put out his arm and stopped him. The prince glared at Kisame before pushing his arm out of the way and punching Sasuke into the wall. Mangetsu let the tears fall down his face as he screamed, "You took him from me! You took Suigetsu! What more could you possibly want from me?!"

Kisame grabbed Mangetsu and pulled him off of the Uchiha, holding him tighter as he thrashed about until sobs racked his body. He handed the prince to Karin, who just let him cry on her shoulder. Kisame's eyes shifted to the raven, who was brushing debris from the wall off of him. He grabbed the teen by the shirt and pulled him closer to him, "You wouldn't be back here willingly unless you had a reason so get talking, Sasuke."

He slapped Kisame's hand off of him before explaining, "I came here for your help. I want to save Suigetsu from Orochimaru. I know you may not believe a word I say but I mean it when I say that I love him and he loves me. He's the one who brought me to Orochimaru's after we got lost. He gave himself to Orochimaru to protect me and I can hardly keep my composure right now, not knowing what's happening to him."

"Why should we believe a word you say? You work for Orochimaru, after all."

Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes as he shouted, "Would these tears be in my eyes right now if he didn't mean anything to me?! I won't ever forgive myself if I let Orochimaru kill him because I never told him I love him!" Sasuke sunk to the floor sobbing, "I never told him I loved him too… Orochimaru took him right before I could even say it back… please, you have to help me get him back…"

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock at the sight of the rouge ninja crying, he really did love Suigetsu. Mangetsu broke from Karin and dropped down beside Sasuke, who slowly looked up into those similar purple eyes. More tears stung his eyes, God, did Mangetsu's eyes look like a carbon copy of Suigetsu's. Sasuke wiped his tears away and gave a faint smile after hearing Mangetsu say, "Let's go get my brother."

Once Kirigakure's ninja army was ready, Sasuke led them to Otogakure as fast as he could. When they got there, experiments with curse marks were being released from the hideout as a defense against the army. With Kisame leading the army and Mangetsu leading the Seven Ninja Swordsmen into battle, Sasuke was able to sneak his way into the hideout and make his way back to Orochimaru's room.

Just as he was going to break down the door, he heard voices on the other side. The next thing he knew, he heard the sound of someone being hit and then whoever got hit fell to the ground. Then, he heard Suigetsu's voice screaming in pain. Sasuke could hear Suigetsu begging for whatever was happening to him to stop and that's when Sasuke couldn't bear to listen anymore so he got his chidori ready and punched the door down.

The room was pitch black and appeared to have no one in it. He walked in more to discover there was another set of doors. He heard the sound of someone getting hit again beyond the doors but when he hit the doors with his chidori, they didn't break. He heard the hitting sound again, followed by Suigetsu crying out in pain. Sasuke grit his teeth in anger, he didn't have time for games right now.

He tried to hit the door again with his chidori again, but it still didn't work. Then he heard the most horrid sound ever, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Suigetsu screaming in pain at the top of his lungs. Orochimaru was raping Suigetsu! He activated his Sharingan and heard the sound of someone getting hit again before he poured every ounce of his strength into knocking the door down.

Finally, the doors collapsed and he shook with anger at the sight before him: Suigetsu was bloody and unconscious as Orochimaru was thrusting into him. Sasuke ran over and punched Orochimaru, only to discover that both the snake man and Suigetsu were clones. He growled and turned to see the real Orochimaru in the doorway holding an unconscious Suigetsu, he looked even worse than the clone did.

The pale faced man smirked, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to get back with that army. I knew you would fall in love with Suigetsu so now I can kill two birds with one stone: you can become my vessel now and Kirigakure will finally fall. You fell right into my trap, too. Now, let us fight. If I defeat you, Sasuke, you will become my vessel and Kirigakure will cease to exist."

Sasuke got in a fighting stance and clenched his hands into fists at the sight of Orochimaru throwing Suigetsu to the ground like he was nothing. The two ran at each other, attacking and then blocking each other's attacks. Neither looked as though they were going to win until a snake crept up from behind the Uchiha and wrapped itself around him, immobilizing Sasuke for his master.

Sasuke struggled to break free and even tried to place the snake man under a genjustu but Orochimaru refused to look into his eyes. He was going to lose this battle if he didn't think of something fast. Orochimaru laughed darkly with a crazed look in his eyes, "What's the matter, Sasuke, don't you want to be my vessel? Out of moves? I can't wait to hear how Itachi reacts when he finds out I made you my-**AH!**"

Both ninja gasped in surprise when they saw a sword stab through Orochimaru's chest, dripping with the snake man's blood. Orochimaru struggled to look behind him at the attacker and glared at his attacker, Suigetsu. Sasuke was at a loss for words, but Orochimaru wasn't as he hissed at the younger male, "H-how? Y-you're supposed to be unconscious… y-you can't kill me…"

"Surprise mother fucker." Whispered Suigetsu with a smirk.

Orochimaru made a weak attempt to pull the sword out of him but he screamed in pain as he felt sharp teeth bit his arm and tear it off. Suigetsu's eyes looked crazed as he bit into the other arm and ripped it off too, earning a screech from Orochimaru. Suigetsu pulled the sword out of the man and in one clean swipe, slashed off both of the snake man's legs. The snake holding Sasuke released him and went to attack Suigetsu when the white haired teen stabbed it.

Sasuke smiled at Suigetsu before grabbing Orochimaru's head and using his chidori to sever it from the body. The rouge ninja tossed the head behind him before rushing to Suigetsu and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. Sasuke kissed his head before asking just above a whisper, "I have to know, what did he do to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little banged up but I'm okay for the most part."

"D-Did he rape you?"

"No, he was going to but you showed up and I played unconscious."

"Hm, guess you're smarter than you look."

Suigetsu pulled away and playfully hit the other's chest saying, "Fuck you, Sasuke!" The Uchiha smiled down at him, he was finally happy again. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck before he asked, "Why are you smiling like that? It's freaking me out here... what's with the smile? Come on, tell me! I want to know! Sasuke!"

The raven shook his head at Suigetsu's behavior before murmuring, "I've been wanting to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you." Before Suigetsu could ask what he meant by that, he felt a warm pair of lips on his. They both closed their eyes, melting into the kiss as the world around them seemed nonexistent.

When they pulled away, Sasuke put their foreheads together and looked into those purple eyes. He let out a love-filled sigh before he finally confessed, "I love you, Sui." Purple eyes lit up and sparkled after hearing those words. A genuine smile appeared on Suigetsu's face before he replied, "I love you too, Sasuke. Now, shut up and kiss me again!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied to his newfound lover's wishes. Wanting it to be more passionate, Sasuke bit the other's bottom lip to gain entrance. When Suigetsu opened his mouth, he dived in and explored the wet cavern. Suigetsu moaned and moved closer to the other as he felt one of Sasuke's hands reach down and grab his ass.

"Take me already, Sasuke. I want you to be my first."

_**Afterwards….**_

After they both got dressed, they looked at each other and blushed. Did they really just make love in the same room where they killed Orochimaru? Did they really just make love while the army was out there fighting? To answer both questions, yes, they really did. Did they care? Hell no! Well, a little but not really.

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's hand and lead him out of the hideout, smirking at the blush on his lover's face. When they made it out of the lair, they saw the Kirigakure army throwing all of Orochimaru's deceased experiments into a giant fire. When someone pointed out that they were back, Mangetsu ran over and tackled his little brother to the ground, kissing his head and face all over.

Suigetsu giggled at his brother's actions before hugging him. Mangetsu squeezed him and sighed happily, "Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried about you, Sui! I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again! Well, actually, if I can't see you then Sasuke better be with you, you understand me? I'm not letting you go ever again!"

"Wait," Suigetsu started, "does this mean that you like Sasuke now? You approve?" Mangetsu grinned and nodded excitedly. The younger one shot him a similar grin before tackling his brother back and thanking him over and over again for approving of his lover. Juugo and Karin walked over and lifted the two brothers to their feet. Juugo gave an amused smile as Karin hit Suigetsu, grumbling about making her worry.

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he introduced Sasuke to his friends and brother formally. Kisame made his way over next, crushing Suigetsu in a bear hug and giving Sasuke a friendly slap on the back, which sent him flying into the ground. Everyone laughed as Suigetsu was released and fell to the ground beside his lover, gasping for air from the bone crushing hug from his uncle.

In the end, Sasuke was welcomed into the village with open arms and hearts after everything that happened that day. As Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's hand, they heard Kisame laugh and make a joke about maybe getting rid of the law where he has to wear a dress but the two lovers didn't even care about the whole Suigetsu wearing a dress thing. Sasuke stole a kiss from Suigetsu before the "princess" smiled, "No, keep the law…"

"I like being a princess."

**THE END! God, I am so obsessed with the Sasuke/Suigetsu pairing! I just really like them together and it's so hard to stray from them! If anyone has any ideas for another story about this pairing just shoot me your request in a review or private message! Sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope you liked it! **

_Songs used: "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen &amp; "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade!_

_**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you liked it!**_

**Eh, I might even make a sequel for this but who knows. Happy early St. Patrick's Day!**


End file.
